


Super legit paintbrush

by avasimpala



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Is that a thing, M/M, art kid au?, but frank loves him anyway, frank sucks at art but wants to be cool, gee is the new kid, gees a bit of a hipster, its set in the im not okay au, lindsey is the gay instagator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avasimpala/pseuds/avasimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank sucks at art and hates the subject. Cue the hot new art kid, Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super legit paintbrush

Frank's trying to draw the picture on the board. 

He says trying to because he fucking _sucks_ at art. He's trying to draw a bird, but it just looks like a mess of lines and shapes. Some people have looked at his work and smiled politely, saying he has an 'interesting' art style, but he's knows it's bullshit and he just can't fucking draw. Honesty, he only joined art class because he wanted to look cool, but keeping up this whole artist thing is a lot more work that he bargained for. 

He's 16, and while he's not the youngest in his grade, being a short ass doesn't help anything. As he hears the bell ring and packs up his workbook, he begins to regret his decision to continue doing art.

He's having lunch alone, because nothing says loser than sitting alone at the bench with a shitty sandwich. The table next to him are talking loudly, louder than everyone else almost, so Frank sort of eavesdrops and tries to figure out what they're saying. From what he can tell, there's a new kid at the school and all the girls think he's the hot art kid. The girls boyfriends are hostile and suspicious but dismiss it because  "he's probably a pussy". That goes to show what type of people this school is turning out, Frank thinks as he gets up heads to the art rooms. 

As he opens the door, he sees that there is someone working at one of the tables. Now, this isn't uncommon since people work through lunch all the time, but Frank doesn't think he's ever seen this guy before. He's hunched over his work, sketching what seems to be a zombie with an axe through his head. His hair, which is longer than most boys, Frank notices, falls down over his eyes and obscures his face from franks view. Frank sits down on the opposite table and starts working on his annotations, because they are a bitch and he may as well get them done now. He tries to focus on the aesthetic qualities used in the painting, but he keeps getting distracted and sneaks quick glances at the stranger. When he finally adjusts his position to get the hair out of his face, he looks up and tucks it to one side. Frank nearly dies. Shit, he's really pretty. Frank would almost describe him as feminine, and shit franks really fucking gay. He assumes this is the hot art boy the girls were talking about earlier. 

 

The hot art kid's name is Gerard, he finds out from eavesdropping on the senior art kids at lunch the next day. Okay, he sounds like a total stalker, but he was just sitting there and they sat down and started talking! He's only 17 as well, which is good because he he already feels weird enough  sort of having a crush on someone he's never talked to, much less someone shit tons older than him. It turns out that his class and Gerard's class just so happens to be at the same time, which means that they are in the same room at the same time. Which works out really well for Frank, who's trying to edge his way closer to Gerard's chosen spot with every class. Every few lessons he'll move slightly closer to his seat, in the hopes of one day trying to talk to him. 

 

Gerard's talking to someone. It's a girl, and frank thinks her name is Lindsey. She's a few years older than frank and seems nice. Nice, but she doesn't talk any shit from anyone. He once saw a guy cat call her, and she without any hesitation, punched him square in the face. She's in Gerard's art class and while he does purely sketching and line art, she works more with paper instillations and spends the majority of the lessons trialling layers of paper patterns. Her folio must be a bitch, Frank thinks as she walks away from Gerard. He expects her to go back to her seat, or maybe leave campus all together since the bell is close to going, but she walks straight over to him, sitting down next to him. Frank is taken aback slightly because Lindsey's always been pretty intimidating, but the fact that she's fucking smiling at him is what really gets to him. He starts with a quiet "hi?"

"Hey, I'm Lindsey" she says

"I know"

"okay so correct me if I'm wrong, but you like Gerard."

"Yes? Uh, I sorta do. How do you know that?" Frank asks hesitantly

"Oh well, you know. The long stares, you blush whenever he looks at you, and also the fact that you've been slowly edging closer to his seat for the past week and a half."

"Okay, you've got me there. Wait, how do you know him?"

" oh, we used to date a while back but the realised we were both flaming homosexuals"

"Oh okay. Cool" Frank says as he feels an involuntary pang of jealously.  At least they're not together, he reasons. And now you know he likes boys.

"Anyway," Lindsey continues " He likes comics, so if your looking for a conversation starter, I'd think about that. Good luck kid." and with that she gets up and walks away.

Okay, Comics. He can do that.

 

It's a few days before his next art class, and he spends them coming up with things to say to Gerard. When he eventually has a class, he decides to say fuck it and just walk up to him and start talking. He goes in all confident, but as soon as he sees Gerard's face backtracks and sits at his seat. It's not too far from Gerard, but he still considers it a loss for this lesson. He keeps sneaking glances at Gerard throughout the lesson though and shit, he hasn't even heard the guys speak but he's already so fucking gone. He's the brooding artist type, all mysterious, and is probably really deep and poetic. Normally that hipster bullshit would piss Frank off, but since it's Gerard he doesn't really mind. He's quite close to Gerard seat, so he moves over slightly and with all the courage he can muster says "dc?"

Gerard doesn't react at first, but then a small "hmm?" 

"Your drawing. Batman is fucking awesome"

"yeah, thanks I really like comics" Gerard says. 

"I'm Frank, by the way"

"Gerard" 

I already know Frank thinks, and tries not to act like a total dumbass.

His voice is a lot more nasally than Frank expected, but the cool mysterious artist idea of Gerard that Frank had in his mind has vanished, as is replaced by actual Gerard, a comic book nerd.  They eventually get talking about the recent issues and if the movies were any good, and Frank makes a mental note to find Lindsey and thank her.

 

Franks not good at many things, but he can fucking kill it on guitar. And since his music teacher is the coolest person in the world, he agreed to let him use the music room. Frank plugs in an old electric, a solid black epiphone and turns on the amp. He lets the feedback go for a few seconds before turning up the gain and strumming a quick c chord. He keeps playing, and before he knows it he's messing around with tabs and has got a pretty solid song going. It's fast and messy, with Frank skipping a few notes here and there, but overall it sounds pretty good. He's getting really into it when he notices someone is behind him. He turns around and holy shit it's Gerard. 

"Sorry, I should've knocked but it just sounded cool"

"Nah it's cool. No problem" Frank says shakily because holy shit what the fuck does he do now.

"so, you play guitar?"

"Yeah. M'self taught for a few years now"

"cool. Well, see you in art class, frankie"

As Gerard walks out of the room, frank says a weak " see ya" and turns around. Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Gerard said his guitar was cool. He called him frankie. Usually when anyone did it, and it was mostly just his mum, it sounded childish and annoying. But when Gerard called him that, lets  just say it did things to Frank and it needed to happen again.

 

Frank is going to do it today. He's finally worked up the nerve to ask Gerard out. As he walks into the art rooms, he tries to ignore the way his hands are shaking by focusing on his piece. He finally figured out that it's going to be abstract, since he can't paint realism for shit, and to do with emotion cos he's full of teen angst, and maybe Gerard would dig that. So, he gets to work, trialling and experimenting with other ideas. He's still freaking the fuck out, mentally rehearsing what he's going to say over and over again. He figures he might as well do it. just don't think about it you'll be fine, he tells himself.As the period draws to a close, he walks over to Gerard, still engrossed in his sketches. He starts with a shaky "hey, Gerard"

" yeah?" He asks, finally looking up to face Frank

"Okay, so there's this new x men movie on, and I was wondering if you would maybe wanna go see it with me on Saturday?"

After a second, Gerard amazingly says "yeah sure"

"Okay so do you want to meet at about 12:30 ish at the cinema a few blocks away from here? I'm pretty sure it's called the metro." (Because Frank did not over plan this at all)

"Yeah cool" Gerard says, smiling.

 

Frank walks away, half giddy, and half like he wants to throw up. Holy shit Gerard actually said yes. He probably thinks it's just a friends thing though. As if on cue, Lindsey walks by, and quickly says " he thinks it's a date" quietly so only Frank can hear.

He _really_ needs to thank her properly sometime soon.

 

So, it's Saturday. Fuck. This was a terrible idea, Frank thinks as he tries to make himself look decent. Gerard likes black flag right? He said that once? Not that Frank can recall his voice with startling accuracy or anything. Not at all. Eventually, after he fusses over his appearance for another 10 minutes, he's out the door and walking to the cinema. 

Gerard looks really hot. Franks only ever seen him in the school uniform, and the navy blazer and pants aren't exactly flattering to anyone, but shit, Gerard looks fucking stunning. As Frank walks up to the entrance he has to take a moment to compose himself because fuck. Gerard's hair is all messed up, walking the thin line between sex hair and the I haven't showered in 2 weeks look, and he pulls it off really fucking well. He's wearing a goddamn leather jacket, with a navy v neck and skinny jeans with combat boots that could kick down a door. Frank makes a mental note to remember Gerard in skinny jeans because it will come in handy for later. 

 

Gerard sees Frank, and the hot guy image he has going on is still there, but now it's grinning and oh my god that should be illegal it's so adorable. They get tickets and shittons of popcorn and go in. Frank would have liked to say that the movie was amazing, but he wasn't watching much of it. He couldn't stop staring at Gerard. He was really pretty and it was quite frankly distracting from a really good fight scene.

 

They walk out of the cinema and Gerard is still rambling about the movie. For the last 10 minutes he hasn't stopped talking about the characterisation and plot, and the many plot holes the movie apparently possessed. When he stopped talking he finally noticed that Frank was staring at him and has been the entire time with this look on his face. Frank was literally dumbstruck by how someone so pretty could be such a fucking nerd, and also how fucking gone he was for him. He also couldn't stop staring at his lips. Frank had never been kissed. Being the outcast loser of the school doesn't exactly score you points with the guys or girls. And he was a ball of social anxiety anyway, talking to people was hard. Gerard had been kissed. Frank was oddly jealous of him, even though it wasn't really important, but Gerard had more practice at kissing, and Frank knew he was bound to fuck it up. 

 

There was a moments silence before Gerard chimed in with " do you want to go get coffee? I know we literally just saw a movie, but your really cool and I'm running out of things to do in a cinema parking lot"

"Okay"

 

Coffee is Gerard's fucking lifeline. Without coffee there is no Gerard. Frank, on the other hand is more a fan of tea. He knows it contrasts with his whole punk image he's trying to get going, but coffees way to bitter for him. So when he orders tea he notices Gerard's face and immediately flips him off. After a while into the conversation Frank thinks Gerard is flirting with him. Straight guys aren't usually this nice, and as Lindsey reminded him, Gerard is a "flaming homosexual". So, he tries to flirt back. It must somehow work because he notices Gerard go slightly red. He's proud of himself. He may not have a job or his licence, but he can make cute boys blush.

 

They leave the coffee shop, and are walking along the quiet street when Gerard stops, turning to Frank, suddenly shy.

"Frankie, this has been really nice"

"Yeah, I've liked it "

"And, okay- I like you"

"Oh okay" Frank says because his brain has shut down due to shock "cool"

" what would you do if I said I wanted to kiss you? Like, would that be weird?"

"N-not weird at all"

"Okay, cos I'm going to now" Gerard rambles "Not sure if I made that clear by the transition l-"

Frank kisses him. He doesn't think about it, or register that this is his first kiss and he might fuck it up, he just does it. And just as quickly as he started it, he pulls back. Gerard looks at him for a second, and leans down, slower, kissing him softly. Frank has time to get with the program now, and kisses back. Gerard moves his hands down to wrap around franks waist, bringing him closer.  He kisses Frank softly, almost like he knows it's franks first kiss an doesn't want to rush him. They kiss slowly for a minute or so in the empty street, trying to ignore the cold coming in. He brings his other hand to franks jaw, pressing his thumb to his chin softly and tilting his head down. Frank understands and slowly opens his mouth. Honestly he'd never thought about what having another persons tongue in his mouth would be like, but as he felts Gerard's, he totally got it. Frank had no idea what the fuck he was doing, and he was just making it up as he went along, Gerard seemed to be enjoying it though, as he made a low noise in the back of his throat. He tilted his head slightly and pressed into Gerard, wrapping his hands around Gerard's neck. Frank heard Gerard moan softly as he bit gently on his lip. Gerard moved away too look down at Frank.

 

"Do you wanna do this again some time?" Gerard questioned

"Which part?" Frank asked, looking up at him

"All of it" 

"So are you saying...."

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend, if you're cool with that"

"that sounds really,really good" Frank said kissing Gerard softly.

 

 

They met at franks house on Sunday, and since franks parents were so surprised that he actually had friends, (because franks loner status was apparently so well known that he felt his own parents judging him) they let Gerard stay the night. And as far as awkward family dinners go, this went pretty smoothly, with franks dad only making one terrible pun. This pun then turned into an all out pun war between Gerard and franks dad and lasted several minutes until Frank was considering punching both of them. But, all things considered it could have gone a lot worse.  

Frank wasn't out to his parents, so when he said that Gerard was crashing in his room, they didn't notice anything and just thought they were good friends. Frank assumed this up until he heard his Mum say " be safe, kids. use protection" as Frank walked away. Okay, apparently Frank was very obvious that him and gee were together. He tried to think of what could've made them notice, he racked his brains while walking upstairs. When he got to his room and saw Gerard lying on the floor looking at franks posters, he got it. Maybe he should let the hickey he gave gee fade before introducing him to his parents. 

 Gerard looked over to him and got up, smiling as he walked over to Frank. He wrapped his arms around franks waist, moving lower until they rested on his lower back. Frank moved his arms to Gerard's neck and leaned to kiss him slowly. After a while he pulled back, and looking up at Gerard said " so, my parents like you"

"That's good" Gerard replied quietly, as not to disrupt the calmness of the room.

"Also they know about us"

"What? How?"

"Well, I'm not exactly subtle, and hickeys don't fade fast after a day" frank said laughing as he rested his head in Gerard's shoulder. They stayed there for a bit, just holding each other and trying to burn the sensation into their memories. As supportive as the school was, they couldn't really show affection in public because of the almost gang mentality of the majority of the football team being homophobic. So, when they did meet up, they were constantly showing affection to each other. After a while Gerard spoke.

" are they okay with us?"

"Yeah, they seem fine. Mum made a joke about using protection" Frank said, looking up at Gerard and laughing.

"Well, do you think we'll need it?" Gerard said smirking

" uh I don't know- do you want to? W-we don't hav-"

"Frankie, relax. We can do whatever your comfortable with" Gerard said softly

"Okay cool. Can we do this more?"

"Sure" Gerard said "also, don't act like I'm some sex god, okay? Ive never done it before either"

"Oh" was all Frank could say as he moved over to the bed, gesturing for gee to join him. He patted the bed awkwardly and Gerard sat next to him. 

 

Gerard smiled at him because he was so fucking gone for the nerd. Frank moved one had to the back of Gerard's neck and pulled him in for a slow kiss. Well, it was meant to be slow, and it was at the start, with Gerards arms slowly working his way around his waist  , but in a few minutes Gerard had moved them so that Frank was pinned to the bed by his wrists and Gerard was kissing him hot and fast. When Gerard bit down on franks bottom lip way too hard, he pulled back to say sorry, but before anything could come out of his mouth he heard Frank moan, low and short. Gerard quickly went back to kissing him, drawing quick short little gasps from Frank. Frank, was quite embarrassed. The noises he was making were really cringy to him, and sounded way too loud in his quiet room, but Gerard must have liked them because he was making these high, breathy noises every time Frank tugged a bit too hard on his hair. They eventually slowed down, their kisses becoming softer and slower until they were simply panting into each others mouths. Gerard rolled off of Frank, and in one swift movement moved Frank so that one second he was lying there, and the next he was the little spoon.

 

 

The next day, Frank gets to art class and makes a beeline for Gerard's desk, but in finding he's Late, wanders around until he sees a familiar face. He walks over to Lindsey, and looking up at her says " I know this has been a long time coming but thank you" 

She smiles at him.

"no problem, Frank. It was only a matter of time, I mean he wouldn't stop talking about the short punk kid in his art class"

 

Even though him and Gerard are together (much to the surprise, outrage, and gradual support of the art girls) things haven't changed much. They still work in art class as normal, with the added bonus of Gerard helping Frank with his line work, his fingertips lingering on franks wrists as he instructs him on how to properly communicate motion. They meet on weekends, sometimes in the city, sometimes at franks place. In this time Frank has learnt two very important things. One: Gerard looks really good shirtless. This discovery came about in the most romantic of ways, that being Gerard spilt soup on his shirt mid rant about how "there are a lot of gross soups in the world, frankie. I mean, yikes". So he had to clean it and find another, and in the midst of finding on Frank just looked at Gerard. God, Frank was really fucking gay. Two: frank was apparently the more dominant of the pair, despite being younger and shorter. Lindsey knew this somehow, Frank swears she has as fucking six sense or some thing, because she came up to Frank and gee one day, looked at gee and said " how does it feel to be dominated by someone 10 centimetres shorter than you?"

 

Franks was in Gerard's room, looking at his hobbit sword. That's not some fucking metaphor for his  dick, Gerard actually has a goddamn hobbit sword in his room, mounted to the wall like an art piece. He can't figure out how he got his lucky, dating a hot guy who's such a nerd. Gerard walks up behind him, and Frank would have almost been spooked if he hadn't heard a quiet "ah man my comics" as a pile fell to the floor when he tripped over them, trying to be silent. 

Frank turns around and kisses Gerard, catching him off guard as he fists his hands into his boyfriends hair. Gerard instantly gets with the program and moves his hands to franks waist, hitching his shirt up and kissing him deeply. Frank moans softly as Gerard moves to his neck, kissing and sucking lightly just under his jaw. Gerard tugs lightly at franks shirt for a few seconds until Frank finally gets the idea and moves away to throw his shirt somewhere across the room. He goes back to kissing Gerard hard and fast, fisting one hand into his hair and gracefully shoving his tongue in Gerard's mouth, causing Gerard to moan and rake his nails down franks back. Frank gasps at this and Gerard pulls back, suddenly careful and concerned.

"Good?" He asks, brows furrowed

Frank lets out a shaky breath before "good", his eyes somehow darker.

Gerard moves forward, closing the already small distance between them with a messy, open mouthed kiss that has them moaning into each others mouths. Frank moves to Gerard's neck, trailing kisses and small bites down to his collarbone. He stops, sucking and biting at his collarbone before Gerard finally gets the hint and removes his shirt, somewhat hesitant to do so. Frank picks up on this and slows things down a fraction, kissing him deeper, slower and murmuring words of encouragement in between kisses. He whispers "so fuckin hot" roughly just under Gerard's ear as he moves down to bite his neck. He's not sure If Gerard understands what he's saying, but the sentiment is there and Gerard seems to get the general idea, as he moans softly, crowding his space.

Frank moves him and Gerard so that he is pinning gee to his bed and practically crawls on top of him, straddling him, kissing him somehow harder.  Gerard arches off the bed, grinding up into Frank and causing them both to moan. Frank moves down, rolling his hips and Gerard nearly whimpers. Their movements are fast and desperate, grinding against each other. Frank can't seem to keep still, His hands moving from Gerard's hair to his shoulders and chest then back up to cup his jaw. Gerard keeps his hands firmly planted on franks thighs, running his hands up and down them every so often. Frank shifts his hips so that he's lying on top of Gerard completely, moving a leg between Gerard's thighs as he groans loudly in the quiet room. He grinds down, rolling his hips and moving against Gerard as he lifts his hips up to gain more friction, more anything. Franks rutting against Gerard, so caught up in the feeling of it that he hasn't noticed Gerard's been talking. He hasn't caught much of it, and a lot of it doesn't even make sense, just low rough ramblings of " so fucking good" and "fuck, frankie" but it's enough to make Frank roll his hips down harder. He hears Gerard moan loudly and mutter "close" and even though his thighs are fucking burning, moves faster and harder until Gerard's moaning, long and low as his hands nothing short of claw at franks back. Frank comes soon after with a long string of curse words as he buries his head in the crook of Gerard's neck.

 

 

Gerard needed paint. That was the first thing Frank was woken up to. Not good morning, just a soft poke to the face, followed by a slightly harder one, then "Frankie, I need paint". 

Frank opened his eyes and rolled over to face Gerard. "And good morning to you too, gee" He said sleepily. Gerard smiled and moved in to kiss him softly. They stayed there for a while, under the warmth of Gerard's bedspread, kissing softly until Gerard pulled back. 

"Okay, as much as I'd love to continue this, we need food."

"True" franks nodded and reluctantly pulled off the covers.

They walked into the kitchen and were greeted by Mikey, who was actually in franks math class.  He had seen Mikey around before but never connected him with Gerard so when he saw him he just stood there for a few seconds before saying "Mikey?"

"Frank" Mikey replied,deadpan as usual, but not helped by the fact that neither of them had coffee yet.

Gerard back pedals to meet Frank at the hallway entrance and says "he's my brother"

"That makes sense" Frank says and with that revelation covered, heads into the kitchen to find breakfast. He ends up having toast. Gee has eggs. Mikey tips his coffee back like its a shot. franks eyes widen slightly before Gerard goes " show off" and sends Mikey into a coughing fit. 

They go back down into Gerard's room to get changed out of their pyjamas, and Frank notices Gerard batman boxers. He looks at Gerard, who even in the dim light of his room is absolutely stunning. He smiles before half whispering " I am so fucking lucky" 

Gerard turns around "what, that you're dating a nerd? Sorry frankie, there's plenty of those"

"No, it's just that I love you"

Silence hangs in the room. 

Frank didn't mean to say that. Shit, he's probably freaked Gerard out and he's going to have to leave an-

"I love you too" Gerard says softly, looking Frank in the eyes, unwaveringly. 

Frank walks over to Gerard and kisses him. He meant it to be a intense, emotional kiss, and it is that, but it's a lot softer than what he was intending. Gerard makes a low sound in the back of his throat as he wraps his hands around franks waist, pulling him closer. They stay there for a while, kissing slowly in the dim light of Gerard room. Eventually Gerard pulls back and rests his forehead against franks. He smiles at him and, cupping franks face in his hand, says " I love you" 

They stay there, holding each other for a few more seconds before Frank says " didn't you say you wanted paint?"

"Oh, yeah"

They get changed and head upstairs to meet a now more alert Mikey. 

"We're going to get paint, wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm going over to Ray's" Mikey says, slinging a bag over his shoulder.

"Lock up okay? I don't want my shit getting stolen"

"Your paranoid, gee. No ones gonna take your precious hobbit sword" Mikey says mockingly.

"fuck you Michael! See ya kid"Gerard says before walking out the door with Frank.

 

As they walk out the driveway, Frank turns to Gerard.

" is his name really Michael?"

"Yep. It pisses him off"

"Cool. I'll remember that"

They get the art store, only 10 minutes away from gees house. Frank sees how Gerard's eyes widen as they go into the store, and how he tries to be calm, but is freaking about about all the order neat supplies of paint and the seas of canvases. Franks pretty amazed at the sheer amount of stuff there is, with his only experience with art supplies being the schools ones which were less than amazing. They got the job done, but if you needed specifics, they were basically useless. This was why Gerard was here, Frank assumed. He watched his boyfriend walk around the store in an almost reverent fashion, carefully choosing the tubes of paint and a small canvas. 

"So, why are there so many paintbrushes?'"

"Hmm?" Gerard says, facing Frank

"Like I know why, obviously. But what the difference between these and ones at school?"

"Well frankie,  as opposed to the shitty ones at school, these are legit paintbrushes"

"So this" Frank says picking up an expensive looking brush and cocking an eyebrow " Is a _super_ legit paintbrush?"

" _Super_ legit" Gerard says, laughing.

Frank gets an idea.

After what feels what an hour, He follows Gerard to the register. After they go out of the store, Gerard turns to Frank. 

"Sorry we took so long, I just needed to get really specific colours."

"Oh yeah? What are you working on?"

"It's a surprise" Gerard said, suddenly guarded " you'll see at the art show"

"I'm looking forward to it"

"What are you doing for the art show anyway? I don't think I ever asked" 

" nah it's cool. I'm doing this big abstract piece about emotion. It started as just an artsy hipster idea, but I'm actually sort of into it now" Frank explained.

"That's awesome, it's gonna look so cool" Gerard said, slightly in awe of his boyfriend.

"Well, I hope so" Frank said, taking hold of Gerard's hand.

 

One day frank brings his guitar to Gerard's place. He meant to be practicing for school, since he needed to learn a song by Friday and only half knew it, but he was too tired. So, he sat on Gerard's bed, softly strumming a c chord as Gerard walked into the room. 

"You brought your guitar" gerard says, more of a question than a statement.

"Did you not see the giant case I lugged here" 

" I don't know, I was too busy staring at your pretty face" Gerard said smiling

"You're such a nerd" Frank said smiling as he strums a g chord.

They sat on the bed together, with Frank playing guitar and Gerard listening to him, occasionally humming along to whatever he was playing. 

"Hey frankie?"

"Yeah?" Frank said as he stopped strumming and moved onto lightly picking notes.

"Sing something"

"Uh, okay. What do you want me to sing?"

" I don't know, Anything." Gerard replied softly

Frank started singing the first thing that came into his head, which happened to be can't help falling in love with you.

As soon as Gerard heard the opening chords, he sat up, laughing slightly.

"wow, frankie. Don't you think that's a little cheesy?" 

"Shut up, I can see you starting to cry" Frank said mid verse and continued to sing.

After he was done Gerard kissed him softly, pulling back to say " that was amazing, frankie"

Frank smiles and replies "thanks gee, and I _told_ you that you were crying!" He says laughing as Gerard wipes a few stray tears away. 

"Shut up. I just really love you okay?"

"I know"

 

So they had to go to class the next day, which was just great. Frank half slept his way through double math because seriously who the fuck invented double periods?! And when art class finally came around, he could not be more relieved. He was actually starting to like art, and not just because he got to see his boyfriend every other day, although that was a big factor of it. No, he was actually getting good at art, wether these two things had any correlation was up for debate, but the fact of the matter was that Frank wasn't completely shit at art anymore. He's working on his final piece when he nudges Gerard slightly, getting his attention.

"Hey gee"

"Hmm?"

"Watcha working on?"

" piece"

"Can I see?"

"No, you'll see at the art show" Gerard says

That's odd, Frank thinks as he goes back to working. Gerard always shows him his works and trials. If he's not showing Frank, he must have a reason for it. It's probably artsy emo shit and Gerard might be embarrassed to show him. 

  

It's the week of the art show, and Frank still doesn't know what Gerard's second piece is. On the bright side, He's finally finished his two pieces and he only had to cram to finish half of his folio. One work is a huge expanse of black and red, lines cutting through the paper harshly and nearly tearing the canvas. The other is a lot smaller, and is a wash of navy, purple and silver. The small, quick lines and contrasted by the sweeping marks made on the small work. Franks actually really proud of it. It may not be the most representational work, and it may be a little on the hipster side of things, but he's really proud of it. He tries to sneak glances at Gerard's folio to see his trials to even get a hint at what he's made, but every time Frank gets close to it, Gerard swoops in from out of nowhere muttering "not yet, frankie. Give it a few days" and kissing him softly. 

This takes Frank by surprise as Gerard's not usually a fan of PDA so this must be important for Frank not to see. He can tell that Gerard was going for a quick peck, but Frank smirks, leaning in and kissing him deeper. He doesn't get very far before they're interrupted by a small squeak from one of the art girls, but it was nice nonetheless. Frank moves away smiling, slightly red now. He takes one last look at Gerard, smiling before going back to work on his folio.

 

So, it's finally the night. Frank will get to see the thing that Gerard's been working on. And yknow, see his work up on a wall all professional and that will be amazing, but honestly he's more concerned with the first part. He walks into the hall, packed with people and meets Gerard, kissing him quickly before practically dragging him to their works. He gets to his first, and Gerard looks at it for a bit and gets that same reverent look on his face, the same one he had on in the art store a few weeks ago. He moves back over to Frank, and looks at him for a few seconds before " they're amazing, I love them". Frank smiles at that, because Gerard seems to know his shit about art, and if he likes them, the can't be that bad. He grabs Gerard's hand and makes a beeline for Gerard's works. Not like he memorised the map of where the works were gonna be or anything for this specific purpose or anything. Not at all. 

When they finally get there, Frank stops dead in his tracks. 

Gerard has painted him. It's a small scale work, barely bigger than a peice of paper, but the small details make sure that it's undeniably Frank. It's all soft yellow tones with some orange thrown in for shading and it's Frank playing guitar, sitting on the edge of Gerard's bed. Frank is stunned. he feels like he's going to cry, out of gratitude and pride but most of all out of love.  He turns to Gerard and kisses him softly, breaking the kiss to move to just under his ear and whisper " I love you".

 

There was a contest for the best work, and if this was a movie Gerard would have won, and the jocks would have stopped being homophobic and everything would be perfect. 

But this wasn't a movie, and Gerard didn't win. 

He wasn't fazed by it, saying that it was just a dumb competition and what really mattered was that he loved his art. He did, but Frank could tell it was getting to him slightly. Which is when Frank got out his secret weapon. 

"Frank, is this...?" Gerard said trailing off as he looked at that was in front of him. It was a paintbrush. A very expensive, fancy paintbrush. Frank was now nearly broke, but it was worth it. But that wasn't the best part.

"Turn it over" Frank said excitedly as Gerard stared at the brush.

He did as he was told and looked at Frank.

Engraved on the handle of the brush, in flowing cursive, was "super legit paintbrush"

"Frank..... I can't believe you did this" Gerard said grinning in disbelief.

"Well, I love you."

Gerard said nothing, but merely moved in to kiss Frank hard. Frank pressed back against him, wrapping his hands around Gerard's neck. They stayed there for a few seconds, before Gerard pulled back to stare at Frank.

" I love you" Gerard says, smiling at Frank.


End file.
